Conventional flexible/wearable computing applications typically use stand-alone rigid devices (e.g., smart watches or glasses), or rigid bulky packs that snap into a connector on a garment or belt. Other types of applications use flexible/conformable patches in which electronic devices are integrated into a patch that is then adhesively bonded to the skin. Healthcare and fitness are example applications that may utilize such computing devices.
One of the major design challenges that is associated with developing flexible/wearable computing devices is the incorporation of antennas into such electronic devices. It is usually difficult to include antennas into such electronic devices because there are typically real estate limitations within the electronic devices. These real estate limitations often inhibit the higher degree of device integration (e.g., passives and sensors) that are required when including antenna(s) within a flexible electronic device.
Another reason it is difficult to include antennas into such electronic devices is unless the antenna is of a certain size, the antenna is typically unable to maintain an adequate radiation efficiency. As an example, when an antenna becomes too small, the antenna may become unsuitable in some electronic devices that require the antenna to have a certain gain. It is also usually undesirable for the antenna to be too large because the electronic device that includes the antenna may also become too large thereby inhibiting user experience.
Therefore, a need exists for flexible/wearable computing devices that may integrate various antennas directly into a flexible medium. When an antenna is to be included into a flexible/wearable computing device, the antenna should be included without (i) requiring a significant amount of added power to properly operate the flexible/wearable computing device; and/or (ii) adding too much to the overall size of the flexible/wearable computing device.